Home Again
by misty-chan
Summary: Ryo's little sis has issues when she finds out her true past, can you figure out what it was?


~*~This story starts about 2 weeks after Ryo and Seiji had a falling out, this would be about a year and a half after Misty came to stay with our boys. Essentially, this goes with to "When Worlds Collide". Like, it's a day in the life that wasn't posted in WWC ^^; ~*~

          "She's bait! How do you know she's not lying?!"

          "How can you say that Touma?! If nothing else she needs a place to stay!"

          "Leave her on the corner, I bet she knows the way!"  *slap** ***

          "Never talk about my sister like that!!!"

          Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to the fight from the adjacent room and clutched her stuffed dolphin. "Misty?" 

          Ryo began yelling again and she shut her eyes. 

Realizing what was happening, he sat by her on her bed and offered a hug. She leaned on him and began sobbing violently.   

          "I want her out!"

          "If you don't want to see her, leave!" The door opened and slammed, making Misty and Shin jump. The house fell silent. 

          She looked at Shin and tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. "Shin, I … I didn't.." He motioned for her not to speak. She watched the tears soak into her dolphin. "You should.. go see them" Misty held her knees and tried not to watch him leave her side. He searched her eyes, unsure if he should attempt to tame Ryo, find Touma or stay with her. 

          Something small but hard hit the wall and they both looked towards the room. Shin stood reluctantly and walked towards the door. "Are you.. I'll be back, Misty." She nodded and he went outside. Ryo left the room and heard her crying. He looked in but couldn't think of anything to say.

          Misty looked up as he was walking away, tears streaming down her face. Her brother sat quietly in the living room.

          She made up her mind that night.

The next day was stormy, a cold front came to counter the heat wave. The showers brought a prevailing gloominess.

          "Morning Misty," Shu called from the table as she gathered her things for school. Her eyes were still red but only Shin seemed to notice. Ryo and Touma didn't even glance at each other but no one acted concerned.

          "Misty, can I talk to you?"

          "Sure Ryo," they walked to school, leaving the others with an extra hour to get ready since the jeep was faster.

          "Last night… He didn't mean any of that.. He's just.."

          "You don't have to put words in his mouth, he has his own."

          "He's just stressed.." The clouds blurred the position of the sun.

          "And you?" She watched the street pass under her feet.

          "Me?.." He looked at her, confused. "Well I .. I.. He shouldn't have said any of that.."

          "You'd still be friends if I hadn't come.."

          "That's a lie, Misty!" He turned and walked backwards to talk to her. "That's not your fault." It was obvious she didn't believe him, but she looked up and smiled brightly.

          "Don't worry about it, it'll pass." Ryo stopped, in shock, but Misty continued, he had to run to catch her when his consciousness returned. 

          "You sure?" 

          "I'll keep my promise; I'm only waiting for the address, then I'll go."

          "And if we're both orphans?"

          "My foster parents'll take me back. Ryo, drop it. Either way, I got what I came for; I got to meet you and you know me."

          He took her forearm and they stopped, "You don't have to leave."

          "I don't have to stay." They smiled from their shared stubbornness and he pulled her to hug him. 

          "Shin!"

          "Hey Shu!"

          "You headed home?" Shu closed his locker.

          "Yea, have you seen Misty?"

          "Seiji said she left right after the bell"

          "…And Dais was at lunch with her." Implication-induced panic struck Shin's face "We shouldn't have left her alone!" He dragged Shu from the school.

          "Shin! Shu!" Ryo turned to Seiji, "What's up with them?"

          "I'm not sure. Do you have practice today?"

          "Yea, you?"

          "Yeah, new student too."

          "I'll stop by later, Ja!"

          "Sayonara."

          "Misty!" Shin stood from the couch and Ryo and Seiji followed. She closed the front door and stood, catching no one's eye. The room remained thick but no one disturbed it.

          She hardly recognized her surroundings, she wasn't really paying attention to anything outside her mind. 'There's something I've wanted to tell you.' 'For how long?' 'Awhile' 'Please tell me Dais!!'

          "Misty, what's wrong?"

          'I've wanted to say this since I first met you…' 'Dais!  Please tell me!!!'

          "Misty!" they ran to her after she fell to the floor crying uncontrollably.         

          "Misty, what'd he do?" Shin pleaded softly and held her head to his chest. 

          'Child, I was your family. I made your memories.' She fell against the castle wall. 'The lie you lived was my own.' Dais held her shoulders as the shock consumed her. 'Who were my parents then?'

          "I'll take her to her room." Shin helped her stand and ascend the stairs.

          "Should we ask Dais ..personally?" Shu looked to Ryo, hoping he knew what he meant. Ryo thought of what she had said earlier.

          "No, it's .. it's not our place"

          "Misty," She lead Shin to a corner of the room. "What happened today?" He sat next to her after she slumped into the corner.

          "It's nothing… I'll be fine." She grasped his arm and leaned against his shoulder. There was a tap at the open door and Ryo stood in the doorway. Shin looked up with a fake smile and Ryo joined them. 

          'What am I??!!' Dais kneeled in front of her. 'Misty, I want you to come home.' 

          She stopped crying as she thought of the swords downstairs; everyone would be asleep soon. She looked up to her brother then stood. "I just need.. to sleep it off."

          The silence was shattered by the front door opening and a group of girls talking excitedly. "He thinks I gave him your number!" They laughed. "Once he finds out whose number you gave him he'll never ask anyone again!!"  "And that's bad?"

          "Guys?" Her dark hair fell over her shoulders as she put her bag down. The three noticed Shu and Touma in the living room.

          "What's going on?" Another girl asked as she went towards Touma. "this doesn't look like a 'welcome home' party."

          Touma and Shu seemed to just notice them. "Sorry Lex, things have gotten.." He stared blankly at the wall holding his chin in his hand. 

          "Where's Misty?" A blonde-haired girl moved their things from the doorway. 

          "Give her some space tonight." Ryo's voice came from the top of the stairs. Shin followed him towards the group with a forced smile.

          "Sparki.. just because Ryo said it doesn't mean we must disobey.." Lex winked at her as she headed for the stairs. 

          "What's wrong? Is the doctor coming?" She took Ryo's arm and giggled as he assumed a lofty expression. 

          "Nothing like that.." As Ryo spoke Shin's expression reverted back to concern. 

          "I can't stand this! We're all 'pals' and stuff, I'm gonna go se Dais!" Shu rose. Touma looked sharply at him.

          "We don't know it's him, you know Misty, it could be anything… She probably stepped on a mouse coming home.." Shu headed towards the kitchen instead. 

          "Food won't solve your problems either." Shu turned to see Seiji in the doorway, smiling coyly. He turned to Ryo and asked to enter. "I have .. interesting news."

          "I can't believe we come home to find Ryo and Touma-kun not talking and Misty depressed and Seiji.. well.. I should be used to that by now." The three girls sat in an upstairs room enjoying their new incense and candles. 

          "Lex, you know he misses Seiji, he finally snapped." Lex growled as Sparki giggled at the scene she'd made.

          "What do you think they're talking about?" Mina watched the colored fire.

          "Hopefully us!" But Sparki's optimism wasn't rubbing off on her.

          "Oh, no, not you guys too!" Lex grabbed an incense stick and engaged in a mock sword fight to distract the other two. They laughed and enjoyed the smoke storm they were making.

          "You sure you want to go to school?" the room was bright that morning.

          "Yea.. I'm not sick." Misty smiled and her friends made faces across the table.

          "How was New York?" Touma asked the girls.

          "It was great! I've never seen so many American flags in my life!" Lex spun her new bracelet on the table and Misty habitually held her locket.

          "Seiji, you won't tell Ryo .. right?" Misty whispered as they walked to class.

          "I promised Dais, not your brother."

          "What did he tell you?"

          "Nothing. He warned me to watch out for you then left." He paused.  "Misty, what do you want to tell me?" Seiji looked to her like a nosy parent.

          "Your tricks aren't as good as Dais' " She laughed.

          "Okay you two.. what's going on back there?" Lex and Sparki laughed while Mina smirked at Seiji who acted innocent. All nine of them headed towards the school.

          When everyone was far enough ahead again they continued their conversation. "You won't try that again, will you?" He looked at her expressionlessly. "I haven't taught you proper Seppuku." She smiled and agreed.

          Misty sat alone at lunch and Ryo came to talk to her. "I heard the fight last night Ryo," He looked shocked. "Seiji isn't doing anything unless he thinks it won't get done. It's not about you, Touma just doesn't know how to say it." 

          "You shouldn't have to get involved."

          "I won't be, much longer." She caught his eye.

          "What's going on?" He took her hand until she spoke.

          "I'm leaving tonight."

          "The address came? Why didn't you say something?!"

          " I didn't find them, Ryo."

          "What do you mean?"

          "I don't want any trouble, I don't want ya'll involved. Can you tell them goodbye for me?"

          "NO!!" He stood. "Where are you going?" 

          "I kept my promise, Ryo. I found out the truth.. now I'm leaving. That's what we agreed to!" She stood as well and the cafeteria stared eagerly at the seemingly imminent fight brewing at the far table.           

          "You don't have to leave, you're still my sister!"

          "I am not!" The scream took the life from her and she fell to the table crying. Shin, Lex, Mina, and Sparki ran over to them. They crowded around Ryo who draped over Misty, apologizing. 

          "Oh no…" Mina noticed the beautiful day suffocated by thunderous clouds. Misty looked up and pushed Ryo from her. The sadness in her eyes caught Shin's gaze, she ran from them towards the gate that materialized. 

          "Ryo!" Sparki took his arm. "Look!" She pointed to Shin's hand from which a blue light radiated.

          "The orbs?" Ryo took out his orb as well.

          "This is bad." Lex watched the gate. 

          "We have to stop her!" Sparki led them behind Misty. She stopped at the closed gate.

          "What's the truth, Misty?!" She stood with her back to her brother and stared at the ground.

          "You never had a sister.." Ryo stepped closer to her.

          "Dais lies misty. You can't.."

          "He's not lying.." The gates began to part.

          "Misty! Don't leave!"

          "I'm home Ryo," Dais stood just inside the gate, awaiting her. When she looked up at him she saw Shin in front of her.

          "You don't want this," Dais held out his hand and she shifted her gaze from Shin to him. "I want you to stay." Thoughts of what she'd be leaving floated through her mind, school, her friends, practice. What was she getting into? She'd stayed with Dais before, but never this long. 

          'If they knew what I was..' She held out her hand for Dais, and Shin took it.

          "Tell me why!" Shocked at his tone she looked at him. "Why now?" he spoke quieter now but with the same inflection, and the same pain in his eyes. No one had ever switched to the Dynasty's side before.. She stepped past Shin and Ryo and Sparki called to her. No one knew quite what to do, what would Dais do if they tried to stop her? What would she do? This didn't seem to really be her.

          "I'm not your sister."

          "So!!?!" 

          "I. I'm.."

          "That doesn't matter!" She tried to avoid his hand on her shoulder.

          "I don't deserve this!!" Her blurry eyes looked back to Dais. Ryo touched her cheek to stop the tears. She pushed him hard enough for him to fall backwards and she walked towards Dais. Sparki screamed after her best friend and picked up rocks from the dirt as she ran to the gate.

          "Get away from her!" Misty, already at his side, moved in the path of the rocks but was pushed aside by Dais before they hit her. 

          "Sparki stop!" Misty cried from the ground though the pebbles didn't seem to bother Dais. He just watched the gates slowly close. "This is where I belong!"

          "Quit lying to yourself!" Lex nudged Mina and they followed Sparki and Ryo to the gate. "You're acting like a pile of shit!" Misty smiled at the remark, barely there.

          "Misty, we'll never hate you!" Mina's small voice called over the roar of the gate. They knew they'd be trapped inside if they entered; Shin slipped to his knees. He knew there was no way to change her mind.

          "Come with me." Dais wasn't himself either, he seemed more kind. Misty stood and bowed, refusing his hand. "Child, though your parents are fake doesn't mean your friends are."

          Misty's vision was skewed but she wasn't looking anyways.

          "Lord Damian has a deal for you, child.."

          "Masho?"

          "Hai?"

          "What have I done to them?" Dais paused, allowing the question to sink in. for once, a sadness crossed his face; he knew their fate.

~~~ There's an alternate, more happy ending, but I think it sucks.. so I rewrote it this way. If you've read when worlds collide you know not all my stories are this bad. If you disagree I'd love to know  ^_^ I do have a story in which I explain Misty's real past, but I don't know where it is.. ^^;;


End file.
